Canterlot High School/Gallery
Outside Canterlot High Twilight Sparkle standing outside.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Attempting magic.jpeg Fluttercrown.jpg Rainbow Dash I'm awesome EG.png Rainbow Dash upside down -that's game!- EG.png Rainbow Dash pumps a fist EG.png Rainbow Dash soccer kick EG.png Rainbow Dash confident -one-zip!- EG.png Rainbow Dash flaming soccer ball EG.png Human Rainbow Dash EG.png Rainbow Dash 'loyalty' EG.png Rainbow Dash cropped EG.png Rainbow Dash kicks soccer ball EG.png Rainbow Dash bouncing a soccer ball on her knee.png Rainbow and Twilight after hug on soccer field.png Rainbow Dash bouncing a soccer ball on her knee.png Pinkie handing the crown for Applejack EG.png Twilight Sparkle and mane six watching Sunset Shimmer.png Rainbow Dash-loyalty- EG.png Pinkie Pie-laughter- EG.png Twilight Sparkle with wings and glowing eyes.jpg I bet they can teach you.jpeg Fluttershy equestria girls more cleavage ftw by oogatheislander-d6j7miv.png Inside Canterlot High Twilight Sparkle standing by locker with arms out.jpg Twilight Sparkle walking though gym.jpg Rarity with Twilight Sparkle in green shirt.jpg Twilight Sparkle and friends going to Fall Formal.jpg Twilight Sparkle holding a large stack of books.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle standing together.png Spike sitting at Twilight Sparkles feet.jpg Twilight Sparkle-Human Form and Spike-Dog Form.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Vice-principal Luna talking to Twilight EG.png Luna holding altered Twilight photos EG.png Luna interrogating Twilight EG.png Twilight in vice-principal Luna's office EG.png Principal Celestia says -Twilight Sparkle!- EG.png Twilight EG cropped.png Twilight tripping up EG.png Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Dash and Rarity standing together.png Applejack clapping hands while standing.jpg Applejack-Human Form EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash dancing.jpg Applejack with hat off.png Applejack EG cropped.png Applejack Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy wearing pony ears.png Twilight picking up and apple with her mouth EGtrailer.png Rarity,Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie standing around Twilight Sparkle.jpg Pinkie Pie cropped EG.png Pinkie Pie showing Twilight a Clipboard EGtrailer.jpg Pinkie Pie releasing air from a balloon into her own face EGtrailer.png DJ-Pon3 ID EG.png Mrs. Cup cake.jpg Grannysmith.jpg PhotoFinish.jpg Photo finishpic.jpg Silver spoon.jpg Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Rainbow Dash -that is awesome!- EG.png Rainbow Dash disbelieving EG.png Rainbow Dash singing make a change EG.png Rainbow Dash winking on splash screen EG.png Rainbow Dash singing -all that we can be- EG.png Rainbow Dash being filmed EG.png Rainbow Dash topples the chair EG.png Rainbow Dash on top of a chair EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing EG.png Rainbow Dash running with Fluttershy EG.png Rainbow Dash singing 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash singing EG.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on EG.png Rainbow Dash sitting down EG.png Applejack Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy wearing pony ears.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy with tails.png Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png Applejack clapping EG.png Crusaders get an idea EG.png CMC on the computer EG.png Cheerilee takes the loudspeaker away EG.png Cheerilee getting a headache EG.png Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png Crusaders dancing to music video EG.png Apple Bloom ID EG.png Category:Places Category:Galleries Category:Pages that need improvement Category:Pages that need organization Category:Places Galleries